Have i told you latly that i love you?
by Shaherezada
Summary: Dylan centric story. All pairing during it. The final pairing almost as usual for me with couple of surprises. Summary inside.


This story takes place from that moment when Val left and Dylan returned. This story is how I wished the things go in last two seasons. I've mad some changes here in characters and in the events which happened before. Gina is not a as bad girl as in the show here and Noahs' father did not made a suicide and his family isn't broke and Noah is not an alcoholic.

Starring: Kelly Taylor, Donna Martin, David Silver, Steve Sanders, Dylan MacKay, Gina Kinckaid, Matt Durning, Janet Sosna (for a short time), Brendon and Brenda Walsh, Noah Hunter, Valery Malone and Clare Arnold.

_**Have I told you lately that I love you**__**?**_

**Babe, I am back again.**

The gang was standing at the kitchen in Casa Walsh. They just said good buy to Val. It was hard to believe that she left. No matter what happened in the past, they all will miss her. When Matt left to make a phone call, Kelly admitted to Donna, David and Steve that the real reasons why did she treated Val as she did was Dylan and then Brendon. But now she really feel sorry that she could not knew Val better, because of the stupid jealousy.

They heard that someone knocked to the front door.

- I'll get it. – David run to open the door. He hoped that it will be Val, that she changed her mind and returned. It took him half an hour to realize how much he loves her but he did not know how will she react on his confession after all that happened between them during last months. – Dylan?? – David hardly believed his eyes. – Dylan MacKay?? Guys, come on here, you wont believe in it!!

- Hey Silver. It is been a while isn't it? – Dylan smiled as he saw the all that left from the old gang and couple of new faces showed up- Well, old habits die hard, as I can see, Thanksgiving at Casa Walsh. Hey guys.

-Dylan?? – Steve and Donna screamed at once. They walked to the door to give Dy a friend welcomeback hug.

- Dylan….- whispered Kelly. She was praying that it was not a dream. She met his eyes with hers, while he was hugging with Steve. And they say to her everything she needed to know. Dylan eyes were saying: "Babe, I am back again"

- How is Brenda doing? – Donna asked Dylan.

- I don't know, call her and ask. – He replayed. – Haven't I deserved I little hug from you, beautiful? – Dylan asked looking straight to Kelly.

-Yes, sure….i was just….- Kelly came close to him and gave Dy a long more than just friends hug – Welcome home stranger. We missed you.

Matt walked down from stair and stood behind Gina.

-Who is it? – he asked.

- I have no idea – she answered. – I guess an old friend. We did not had a chance to be introduced to each other.

Kelly pulls off from Dylan and tried to smile to Matt.

-That is true it is our old friend from school time, Dylan MacKay, he left us couple of years ago and now his back. For good I hope.

- Well that depends on many things.- Dylan laughed and finally entered the house. He walked to Matt and shake his hand. – Dylan.

- Matt. – Matt was observing a guy in front of him and tried to analyze strange feeling which he got inside since the moment he saw Dylan hugged Kelly. Somehow he was worried about it.

Dylan turned to petite brunnete.

-Dylan MacKay, the black sheep of the gang. – he took her hand and leave a gentle kiss on it.

- Oh, than I'll better run and hide before you get me into the troubles. I am Gina Kinckaid, Donnas' cousine. – and added by whispering so no one except Dylan could hear her. – Black sheep of the gang because you broke all the girls heart before the other guys could get their attention? – and then she smirked to him.

Dylan started to laugh again. – Donna, why did you hide your cousine for so long. It seems that now I should run and hide before she turns me from a black sheep to a fairytale prince.

Everybody started to laugh. But Kelly catch her self buy getting the same feeling which she was regretting an hour ago. Jealouse. She was jealous to Gina just because Dylan was flirting with her.

-Ghmm Ghmmm…

- Oh I am so sorry, - Steve exclaimed – Dylan this is Janet Sosna my collegue.

-As you now I am Dylan. Well I was him a few minutes ago, because now I feel like I became an old parrot.

- Oh…- Janet haven't found what to answer on that statement.

- Guys, I am really glad to see you,- Dylan said- but do we have something to eat? There was such a horrible food in the plane.

- Of course we have- Kelly answered- lets go I'll show you what we have.

-Donna? Can I talk to you in private? – Gina asked as everybody started to move to the kitchen.

-Yes, sure. What's up?

Donna and Gina walked to the backyard.

-Donna, tell me about Dylan. Why did he left? And what is between him and Kelly? He is cute one, you know, but when I talked to him I saw Kellys' face and I can bet that she wants me to be dead.

-Well Gina, to make a long story short let me say you just couple of main points. Dylan and Kelly dated in the high school. Kelly take a risk to ruin her friendship with Brenda, Brandons' sister to be with Dylan. They were together until in the college they broke up because of his drinking and drug addictions .He got them because his father was killed. She started to date with Brendon. But after rehabilitation it was Dylans' turn to fight for her taking a risk to ruin his friendship with Brandon. Dylan invited Kelly to take a trip around the world and at the same time Brandon proposed her. She choose to go to New York because she loved them both and she did not want to ruin their friendship. After some time Dylan met Antonia Marchette, she became his wife. But she was daughter of a man who killed his father. After the wedding Mr. Marchette gave an order to kill Dylan but Antonia was driving Dylans car and she was killed instead of him. After the funeral Dylan left, and three days later Marchette made a suicide. About how did ended Kelly and Brandon story you know. So I don't think that Dylan is a prince on a white horse and I don't know how will Kelly react on his return, even if she suppose to be with Matt.

- Wow! What a story. What can I say he is dangerous and hot, but I should forget about him if I want a peaceful life and if I want to stay friends with Kelly. I got it. – Gina smiled to Donna. – Hey, what's up sis? You do not look good and all that Dylan/Kelly story is not the main reason. Tell me what is wrong?

-You know I am worried about Noah. Did you know that before we got together he was with Val?

- No way!! Oh my god! Tell to me in this gang all attitudes occur on a circle?

- No, not all.

-So, Noah was with Val. But Val was with David before she leave, and you was with David before he was with Val while Val was with Noah….brrr that is too much for me – Gina looked confused - so why did you remember about Val and Noah connection anyway, Donna?

- Well I know it is stupid, but now when she is away I am afraid that he will miss her more than just a business partner and a friend.

-Yes you are stupid. But tell me the truth you are worried about him or David?

-Gina!! – Donna was in shock.

- Ok, ok..forget it. Bad joke. Lets get back, I am kind of freezing.

They walked inside the house just in time to get some turkey.

Meanwhile in the living room Matt comes to Steve.

-Hey buddy, tell me the truth. What is going on between Kelly and Dylan. Is he just an old friend or there is something more.

- Well Matt, those two were a couple in the past.

- Before Brandon&

-Before Brandon, at the same time with Brendon, after Brandon…it is a long and complicated story.

- So I should be worried about his return?

- I do not know. I would be. But not that much if it was Brandon who would decided to return here.

-What??

-Forget it Matt, bad joke. Lets get some drink you need to relax.

-So Dylan where do you stayed? – David asked

- As I said old habits die hard, BelAge Hotel.

-Good choice – Gina replayed.

-Yeah I like it too. – Dylan smiled. – They have a great pool on the roof, I missed my night swimming. Last time I did it in the high school, so I decided to refresh my memory – he replayed to Gina but he was looking straight to Kellys' eyes and he knew that she will understand what about is he talking.

3


End file.
